


Affection

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Love, Perverted, Sex, Sexbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Dragon Lord and Xiaolin Dragon of Water tends to enjoy their affection for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Sex bend Omi. Meaning Omi was born as a girl aka got a vagina!

Today after a month of waiting was a new Shen Gong Wu activation. The Xiaolin warriors got on their dragon to head to the Wu. Dojo had explained that the Shen Gong Wu called Sandman’s horn is a blue horn that when blowing through it a magical blue dust of sand comes out. When the other opponent gets spray on, the magical sand makes them fall asleep for twelve hours. The Shen Gong Wu wasn’t important, but it doesn’t stop the evil Witch or Jack Spicer to want it.

            When they got there, Omi saw Wuya and Jack Spicer heading for the Shen Gong Wu. She frowns seeing the two easiest warriors. Couldn’t she get a challenge for once? Jack made a horrible comment on Kimiko’s flat chest, which made her burst in angry flames and runs to the Wu. Omi could see her friend wanting to fight the redhead into a pulp. Raimundo, Clay, and Ping Pong followed the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Omi purposely slow down to avoid into going a showdown. She saw Dojo up on a tree eating a ripe mango.

            The Xiaolin Dragon of Water stood on a hill watching the six warriors starting a showdown. They all raced to the Shen Gong Wu that was up high. Omi crosses her arms hearing, “GONG YI TANPAI!” Then, Kimiko tackled Jack down beating him for his sexist and dirty jokes.

            Omi saw Wuya taking Clay and Ping Pong down with her Woozy Shooter. Raimundo was able to dodge the gas and strike the witch. She rolled her eyes seeing Wuya cheating… maybe she should’ve join. “The Showdown not interesting enough for you, young monk.” She looks over her shoulder smirking at the Heylin Prince standing behind her.

            Chase moves to stand next to her still having his calm expression viewing the showdown. His eyes still stare at the redhead screaming for his mother has Kimiko did a full Nelson on him. “AHhh! Mommy!” Jack cries.

            “That’s for calling me flat-chested bitch, asshole!” Kimiko yells.

            Omi giggles, “Well, right now it isn’t. Enjoying your fellow Heylin warriors.”

            The Overlord sighs tiresome at the lack of Heylin warriors. It was such a great shame and disappointment at the weak recruits. “No. They are weak… foolish…” He looks at Wuya cheating, “no honor… I can see why you didn’t wish to join in.”

            The young female smiles, “I need someone more challenging, Chase.”

            “I know.” He grins seeing the female staring at the Showdown. His hands move to Omi’s round bottom and give a small pinch.

            “OH!” The Xiaolin Dragon of Water yelps in shock. She stares over at the Heylin Prince who was smiling at her with arched eyebrows. “Chase! You know, you can’t do that here!” She whispers blushing bright red.

            “They’re over there,” His hand gropes her bottom feeling the softness, but faint firmness of her muscles, “We’re over here. They will never be able to see us, my kitten.”

            “Dojo?” She added moving his hand away from her bottom.

            Chase chuckles darkly, “Do not worry, young one. The dragon went into a sugar coma with the amount of mangos he ate.” He pointed at the tree showing her the knocked out dragon sleeping on the tree. “Now, where was I?” His hand gropes her well tone ass.

            “Chase!” She blushes bright red, “Please…” Her lover kept grinning as he pulls her closer to him.

            “I’m merely showing affection, my Empress.” He whispers in her ear and give a small bite.

            The young female blushes bright red, “Hmph!” She puffs her cheeks in anger, “You’re just playing dirty.”

            “Perhaps, but don’t you love the idea of us not getting caught.” He purrs lowly having his hands groping her bottom. “Be adventurous, young monk.”

            Omi looks over the Showdown seeing it was continuing, “Oh really?” She smirks having her hand rub his crotch.

            Chase sharply inhale feeling his lover’s hand rubbing his cock through his thick material. “Omi… not here.” He started to breath heavily feeling her hands slowly went under his material to stroke his cock. “Ahh…”

            “You wanted us to be more adventurous.” She grins seeing her lover shuddering by her touch, “Or was it for your own amusement?” Her hand felt his cock harden and throbbing as she firmly strokes it.

            “Ahh…” The Overlord groans feeling her hand moving faster, “Omi…”

            The female purposely stopped by taking her hand out and pulling back. “Young one!” His eyes widen seeing his lover grinning as she took a step back.

            “Try not to get caught.” She smiles seeing his large boner showing through his pants and armor.

            Chase sighs staring at his boner, “You don’t know what you’ve done.” He growls sexually.

            “Mmm, I do.” She walks back into the trees and bushes, “we have five minutes before the showdown is over.” Her hands pulled off her blue sash letting her robes open up showing her bare breasts, “How about it?” Her head tilted in the forest, “Adventurous, no?” 

            The Heylin Prince’s lips form into a mischievous smirk, “You have a five seconds head start.” Omi giggles running into the forest in excitement.

            “One… two… three…” Chase looks over at the showdown seeing they were still fighting, “four…” Then, he started to jog into the forest, “Five!”

            Through the forest, Omi busts into giggles when her mate caught her. The two kisses for a long time letting their hands roam on their body. Soon touching became caressing, giggles and chuckling became into moans, and clothes fallen on to the ground. They do enjoy showing affection for one another.


End file.
